STATUS
by Nagisa Otakuriri
Summary: "Kau tidak punya hak untuk selalu mengekangnya."/"Aku punya hak, Soo."/Mereka mengaku sebagai sahabat. Namun, perilaku keduanya tidak layak disebut hanya sahabat. Sebenarnya mereka itu apa?/CHANBAEK/Friendzone/GS/DLDR/ONESHOT


**Status**

Chanyeol

Baekhyun

And other

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, School life

.

.

Kata orang persahabatan antara laki-laki dan perempuan itu tidak mungkin bertahan lama. Tidak, tidak. Bukan tidak bertahan lama yang artinya hanya sebentar lalu musuhan. Namun, hubungan yang akan berkembang dan melibatkan perasaan. Kalau bahasa kerennya disebut _friendzone_.

.

.

Baekhyun, gadis mungil dengan rambut coklat sebahu itu menggerutu. Bibir mungilnya yang imut terus saja menggumam sembari mengutak-atik ponsel pintarnya. Baekhyun bahkan acuh ketika Kyungsoo dan Luhan terus bergosip membicarakan laki-laki tampan, salon, memasak, dan hal-hal kecewekan lainnya.

"Chanyeol kok tidak balas sihh…" lagi-lagi Baekhyun memberengut lucu. Tingkahnya seperti anak SD yang sangat menggemaskan.

"Mungkin Chanyeol masih latihan Baek." Ujar Luhan sembari tersenyum.

"Ani ani… Chanyeol bilang dia akan selesai pukul 3.00. makanya dia minta aku menunggu agar bisa pulang sama-sama."

"Lalu?" Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun heran.

"Sekarang sudah jam 3 lewat Kyung-ie."

Kyungsoo mendengus. "Baekhyun sayangku, ini baru jam 3.05. Mungkin Chanyeol sedang ganti pakaian ya. Kan tidak lucu kalau dia kesini masih dengan seragam basketnya yang bau keringat itu."

"Keringat Chanyeol tidak bau kok." Baekhyun masih beralasan. Membela teman laki-lakinya.

Ah… lebih dari teman laki-laki sih. Hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun lebih dalam daripada itu. Baekhyun mengenal Chanyeol sudah lama. Mungkin sepanjang usianya. Mungkin sejak Baekhyun dapat melihat dunia, sudah tidak selalu digendong oleh orangtuanya, lalu mulai belajar merangkak ke sana dan ke mari. Intinya Baekhyun tidak pernah ingat kapan tepatnya dia mengenal laki-laki dengan telinga lebar tersebut.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol adalah teman sejak kecil. Sahabat mungkin. Saudara juga bisa. Ikatan yang ada di antara keduanya sangat kuat dan tak terpisahkan. Ibaratnya Baekhyun seperti ekor Chanyeol karena selalu mengekori laki-laki itu. Hm, bisa juga dibilang Chanyeol yang menjadi ekor Baekhyun. Ah, sulit di jelaskan.

Mereka saling mengikuti dan tidak masalah jika diikuti. Bahkan Baekhyun tidak protes saat Chanyeol memaksa untuk ikut di acara kencan buta yang dilakukannya dengan para gadis. Setidaknya Baekhyun diperbolehkan ikut—sebelumnya Chanyeol melarang. Pernah juga Chanyeol memaksa ikut saat Baekhyun bilang akan menginap di rumah Kyungsoo. Alasannya ingin pesta piyama khas anak gadis yang tentu saja akan diisi dengan gosip, memasak, dan lain-lain. Dengan tidak tahu malunya Chanyeol ikut—Baekhyun sempat cemberut selama beberapa jam karena dia malu dengan teman-teman gadisnya—lalu tidak protes sama sekali saat posisinya diabaikan dan dianggap tidak ada.

Pernah satu kali Luhan bertanya, apa tujuan Chanyeol mengikuti Baekhyun ke setiap acara—dengan unsur feminim dan hanya dimengerti para gadis—dan kegiatan gadis itu? Alasannya… agar dapat melihat dan mengetahui apa saja yang Baekhyun lakukan. Done. Luhan speechless. Protektif dan posesif. Dua kata itu secara mutlak Luhan sematkan pada laki-laki caplang tersebut.

Bagaimana dengan Baekhyun? Hm, Mungkin karena Baekhyun adalah tipikal gadis dengan harga diri super tinggi, merasa selalu disayang, manja, dan segalanya maka Baekhyun hanya akan merecoki Chanyeol dengan chat atau telepon jika Chanyeol sedang melakukan aktivitasnya. Kadang kala Chanyeol akan memaksa Baekhyun untuk menungguinya dengan menjanjikan es krim stroberi yang sangat dicintai gadis itu. Baekhyun yang polos tentu saja senang.

Sekarang mereka telah berusia 17 tahun. Sama-sama menjalankan tingkat akhir dari sekolah menengah. Tidak pernah ada yang berubah. Hubungan aneh mereka tetap dipertahankan. Setiap orang lain bertanya maka mereka akan menjawab bahwa mereka adalah sahabat, teman sejak kecil, yang memiliki ikatan super kuat—lebih kuat daripada saudara. Baekhyun bahkan mengakui kalau dia lebih dekat dengan Chanyeol daripada Baekbeom—kakak laki-lakinya.

Tiba-tiba mata Baekhyun menggelap. Dia merasa ponselnya dirampas begitu saja dan ada nafas berat dibelakang kepalanya. Baekhyun bisa menebak karena aroma khas yang menguar terasa tidak asing bagi gadis itu.

"Chanyeolliee" Baekhyun berseru. Suara manjanya terdengar merajuk.

Chanyeol—laki-laki itu—melepaskan tangannya dari mata Baekhyun. Dia menundukkan tubuhnya agar wajahnya sejajar dengan Baekhyun. Dengan jahil Chanyeol mengusak hidung mancungnya pada pipi gembil Baekhyun lalu terkekeh merdu. Baekhyun dengan sebal mendorong kejam wajah Chanyeol.

"Chanyeollie lamaa… Katanya selesai jam 3." Rajuk Baekhyun menggemaskan.

"Maaf Baekkie. Tadi aku mandi dulu setelah berlatih. Rasanya sangat panas dan aku tidak tahan kalau harus pulang dalam kondisi lengket."

"Ishh…"

Chanyeol yang belum memindahkan wajahnya kembali menggosokkan hidungnya. Membuat pipi Baekhyun yang terlihat empuk bagaikan bantal tersebut sedikit bergoyang. Pipinya yang memang merona alami pun terlihat sangat menggemaskan. Rasanya ingin Chanyeol gigit sampai habis.

"Jangan marah yaa… nanti kita mampir ke toko donat paman Song bagaimana?"

"Eum?" Baekhyun masih menimbang. Pura-pura jual mahal

"Aku akan belikan apapun yang Baekkie mauu."

"Jinjja?"

"Eum."

"Yeayy.. aku mau."

Baekhyun tetaplah Baekhyun. Begitu naif dan polos. Bahkan aksi ngambeknya akan selesai begitu saja hanya dengan satu buah donat.

.

.

Kyungsoo menguap. Bosan melihat romansa remaja dihadapkannya.

"Kyung-ie, apa mereka lupa kalau masih ada kita?" bisik Luhan.

"Sepertinya begitu." Kyungsoo acuh dan memilih memainkan ponselnya.

.

.

Baekhyun berguling-guling malas di ranjang Chanyeol. Hari ini adalah hari libur. Baekhyun bosan di rumah karena kedua orangtuanya sibuk bermesraan dan Baekbeom Hyungnya sedang berkencan dengan pacarnya. Alhasil, Baekhyun bosan.

Kamar Chanyeol sudah seperti kamar Baekhyun. Bahkan aroma kamar Chanyeol terkadang tercium harum stroberi khas parfum Baekhyun. Di dalam lemari Chanyeol terdapat baju Baekhyun. Di rak sepatu Chanyeol juga terdapat sandal dan sepatu milik Baekhyun. Itu bukan hal yang baru lagi.

Bahkan saat ini, saat Baekhyun sibuk berguling-guling sambil main PSP, sebenarnya Chanyeol ada disebelahnya. Sedang tidur nyenyak pastinya. Laki-laki itu seperti kerbau dan tidak merasa terusik dengan keberadaan Baekhyun.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol tahu kalau Baekhyun datang ke rumahnya. Chanyeol juga tahu kalau Baekhyun sedang tidur-tiduran di ranjang yang sama dengannya. Namun, yasudah. Ini adalah hal yang biasa terjadi. Kalau Baekhyun bosan dan mengantuk maka gadis itu akan tidur. Kalau masih ada Chanyeol, dia akan merengsek masuk dan tidur dalam pelukan Chanyeol. Tidak ada keinginan sedikitpun bagi Baekhyun untuk pulang ke rumahnya sendiri, walaupun letaknya tepat disebelah rumah Chanyeol.

Jangan berpikiran mesum dulu.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah terlalu terbiasa bersama. Mereka bagaikan kembar non identik yang lahir dari Rahim yang sama, meski kenyataannya tidak. Mereka terlalu dekat dan justru akan merasa tidak nyaman saat salah satu dari mereka tidak ada.

Orangtua Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol pun sudah menganggap keduanya sebagai anak sendiri. Baekhyun akan memanggil orangtua Chanyeol dengan sebutan "eomma" dan "appa", begitupun sebaliknya. Ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan sejak SD.

"Chanyeollie…" Baekhyun mulai bosan. Gadis itu tidur tengkurap. Dia mengusak kepalanya di wajah Chanyeol, layaknya anak anjing yang sedang membangunkan tuannya. Oh ya, Baekhyun memang bagaikan jelmaan _puppy_. Menggemaskan.

"Tidurlah Baek…" Chanyeol hanya bicara seperti itu lalu mulai menaikkan selimutnya.

"Tidak mengantuk." Baekhyun menggerutu imut.

Mendengar suara Baekhyun sudah seperti alarm bagi Chanyeol. Selelap apapun laki-laki itu tidur, dia pasti tetap merespon setiap ucapan Baekhyun.

"Mau peluk?" tawar Chanyeol iseng. Dia membuka tangannya lebar.

Baekhyun dengan senang hati mendekat. Tubuh mungil Baekhyun pun tenggelam dalam pelukan seorang Park Chanyeol.

"Hangat" gumam Baekhyun. Dia dengan jahil mengusak-usak wajahnya pada dada bidang Chanyeol.

"Kau suka?"

"Eum… suka suka."

Lalu keduanya hanya terdiam.

.

.

"Chanyeollieee..." Baekhyun berlari riang menuju sahabatnya. Laki-laki itu sedang melangkah sembari membawa setumpuk kertas. Chanyeol adalah ketua kelas, mungkin kertas itu adalah lembar jawaban kuis.

"Ya?" sahut Chanyeol.

"Hari ini kita tidak usah pulang bersama ya." Ujar Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengernyit. "Kenapa?"

"Aku mau pulang dengan Sehunnie. Dia akan membawaku ke sebuah toko kue baru yang ada di stasiun kereta."

"Jangan. Pulang denganku saja." Larang Chanyeol.

Baekhyun terlihat tidak suka. "Kenapa begitu? Aku mau pulang sama Sehunnie. Sehunnie bilang kalau dia suka sama aku. Sehunnie mau lebih dekat denganku. Aku senang karena itu artinya teman dekatku akan bertambah. Apalagi Sehunnie—"

"TIDAK BOLEH BAEKHYUN." Baekhyun tersentak. Kenapa Chanyeol membentaknya.

"Chanyeol jahat. Chanyeol marah padaku. Aku juga marah sama Chanyeol. Aku mau pulang sama Sehunnie." Baekhyun pun berbalik dengan langkah menghentak.

Setelah kepergian Baekhyun, Chanyeol mengumpat. Dia merasa sangat kesal.

.

.

"Chanyeol…" panggil Kyungsoo.

"Eh.. ya?"

"Kau melamun?" tanya gadis itu.

"Ani."

"Jangan bohong. Kau terlihat tidak fokus. Apa Baekhyun lagi?"

Chanyeol mengerang. Pasrah. Akhirnya dia menceritakan kegalauannya. "Aku bertengkar dengannya. Dia marah karena aku larang pergi dengan bocah kelas 1 yang namanya Sehun… aku tidak sengaja membentak dia." Chanyeol menunduk. Laki-laki itu menatap buku kimianya dengan tidak berselera, padahal saat ini dia sedang mengerjakan tugas kelompok bersama Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa kau melarangnya Park?"

"Karena dia harus pulang bersamaku."

"Kenapa harus denganmu? Baekhyun sudah dewasa Park. Kau tidak boleh membatasi kehidupannya. Dia punya hak untuk memperluas lingkup sosialnya."

"Tapi…"

"Kau tidak punya hak untuk selalu mengekangnya."

"Aku punya hak, Soo."

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Aku…"

"Kau sahabatnya, teman sejak kecilnya, ikatan kuat yang melebihi saudara. Begitu?" Kyungsoo memotong Chanyeol. Menjawab dengan lidahnya yang lincah dan mendapatkan jawaban anggukan dari Chanyeol.

"Itu bukan hak. Itu egois Park. Pada akhirnya suatu hari nanti Baekhyun akan menemukan laki-laki yang dia sukai. Dia akan mulai mengurangi rasa ketergantungannya padamu. Dia akan menjauh dan akan menjadikan sosok lain sebagai penggantimu. Tentu saja dengan perasaan romantis yang mendebarkan. Ah aku baru sadar kalau kalian belum pernah pacaran. Ckckk Ayolah hentikan status dengan makna ambigu itu."

Krik

Krik

Krik

Chanyeol hanya diam. Dia menatap Kyungsoo malas. "Kau terlalu banyak bicara." Ujarnya acuh lalu merapikan buku-buku kimia miliknya dan bergegas keluar dari perpustakaan.

.

.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol tidak terlalu fokus ketika pelajaran terakhir. Meskipun pergi begitu saja sejak perbincangannya terakhir dengan Kyungsoo, Chanyeol sebenarnya merenungkan ucapan laki-laki itu. Ucapan Kyungsoo pahitnya adalah sebuah kebenaran.

Hubungannya dan Baekhyun terlalu ambigu. Terlihat indah namun abu-abu. Penuh dengan ketidak jelasan.

Jujur Chanyeol menyayangi Baekhyun. Laki-laki itu menjadikan Baekhyun sebagai pusat dunianya. Mengedepankan kepentingan gadis manis itu dan selalu berusaha mempertahankan tawa dan cerianya.

Chanyeol akan melakukan apapun untuk Baekhyun. Chanyeol akan selalu mengalah agar Baekhyun senang. Lalu, sebenarnya perasaan Chanyeol itu seperti apa?

Suka? Ya

Sayang? Ya.

Cinta?...

Jawabannya adalah YA. Sangat suka. Chanyeol tidak tahu perasaan cinta ini muncul sejak kapan. Apakah sejak masa pubernya dimulai? Atau justru sebelum itu. Chanyeol tidak pernah benar-benar menyadarinya. Dia terlalu nyaman dan bahagia hanya ketika Baekhyun ada di sisinya. Dia ingin meyakinkan diri bahwa dia akan hidup selamanya bersama Baekhyun, sekalipun status mereka masih abu-abu.

Chanyeol sebenarnya sangat ingin bersama Baekhyun. Chanyeol ingin memperjelas status mereka yang terlihat memuakkan karena tidak sebanding dengan perilaku mereka ketika bersama. Chanyeol bahkan sadar bahwa Kyungsoo selalu menunjukkan wajah jengah karena bosan dan gerah dengan interaksi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Namun…

Kalau mereka menjalin hubungan romantis, tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa mereka akan berkelahi. Tentu saja rasa dalam hubungan mereka pun tak lagi sama. Chanyeol sendiri yakin bahwa dirinya akan menjadi 100 kali lipat lebih posesif dan protektif. Dia akan menunjukkan rasa cemburunya secara terang-terangan dan tanpa sadar menjadi sangat pengekang dan membatasi Baekhyun.

Apakah hubungan mereka akan baik-baik saja jika seperti itu?

Rasanya Chanyeol akan lebih bahagia jika bisa terus bersama Baekhyun, sekalipun hubungan mereka terasa abu-abu. Namun, teringat kata-kata Kyungsoo tadi siang…

 _"Pada akhirnya suatu hari nanti Baekhyun akan menemukan laki-laki yang dia sukai. Dia akan mulai mengurangi rasa keterbergantungannya padamu."_

Shit. Chanyeol benci merasa dilema seperti ini.

.

.

"Baekhyun…" Chanyeol mengernyit heran. Padahal setelah melewati 2 jam pelajaran secara tidak fokus dan menjadi sangat bersedih saat bel pulang berbunyi—karena Chanyeol berpikir kalau Baekhyun akan meninggalkannya untuk bersama laki-laki bernama Sehun.

Baekhyun hanya diam. Gadis itu menarik tangan Chanyeol.

Keduanya melangkah melewati lorong-lorong, turun ke bawah lalu keluar dari gedung sekolah.

"Hei… Baekkie…" Chanyeol melepaskan tangan Baekhyun lalu mengubahnya menjadi dirinya yang menggenggam jemari mungil nan lembut tersebut.

Baekhyun hanya diam.

"Kau tidak jadi pulang dengan Sehun?" tanya Chanyeol saat tidak mendapati Baekhyun bersuara.

"Kalau…" Baekhyun terlihat ragu.

"Kalau?" Chanyeol mengulang.

"Kalau aku pergi dengan Sehunnie, Chanyeollie akan marah. Kalau Chanyeollie marah, nanti Chanyeollie akan benci padaku. Nanti kita akan berjauhan dan tidak dekat lagi. Aku tidak mau."

Rasanya hati Chanyeol terasa ringan. Dia merasakan kelegaan yang luar biasa.

"Tapi kan kau bilang ingin menambah teman?"

"Kalau aku punya teman banyak tetapi harus kehilangan Chanyeollie, aku tidak mau. Tidak apa deh kalau temanku sedikit. Selama ada Chanyeollie di sisiku, kurasa aku akan selalu bahagia." Baekhyun menunjukkan senyum termanisnya. _Eyesmilenya_ yang cantik tampak mempesona.

"Aku juga." Ujar Chanyeol. Seperti suara bisikan.

"Ya?"

"Aku juga tidak apa. Bahkan sekalipun di dunia ini tidak ada siapapun, aku tetap akan merasa baik-baik saja. Asalkan Baekhyun ada di sisiku. Saranghae Baekkie"

Eh…

Eh…

Eh…

Chanyeol keceplosan. Laki-laki itu mengatupkan bibirnya.

"Nado saranghae Chanyeollie."

.

.

Semua terjadi begitu saja.

Kyungsoo menikmati jus alpukatnya. Menatap dua anak manusia yang sedang bercanda tawa ria sambil berpegangan tangan. Seolah-olah ada lem yang merekatkan tangan mereka sehingga tidak bisa dilepaskan.

"Jadi apalagi status kalian sekarang ini?" tanya Kyungsoo malas.

"Um…" Baekhyun bergumam. Chanyeol hanya diam. Tidak peduli.

"Pacar? Hihii" itu Baekhyun yang menjawabnya. Pacar?

Chanyeol menoleh cepat. Dia tidak salah dengar kan?

Chanyeol sih tidak keberatan, tapi apakah itu serius Baekhyun yang mengatakannya? Chanyeol bahkan tidak melakukan aksi tembak menembak seperti pasangan-pasangan lainnya. Tidak ada yang romantis dan adegan pernyataan cinta yang dramatis. Bagaimana kesimpulan tersebut dapat Baekhyun dapatkan?

"Sejak kemarin. Chanyeol bilang saranghae. Aku juga membalasnya. Kata Baekbeom hyung, kalau kita mengucapkan saranghae pada seseorang, berarti orang tersebut adalah pacar kita." Baekhyun nyengir.

Kyungsoo tepuk jidat.

Chanyeol hanya terkekeh ringan sambil mengusak kepala Baekhyun sayang. Dia mengecup pelipis Baekhyun penuh damba.

"Baekkie-ku yang super polos." Ujar Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum—karena sebenarnya dia tidak terlalu mengerti. Atau lebih tepatnya berpura-pura tidak mengerti.

 _'tidak apa-apa kan kalau sedikit memanfaatkan keadaan? Hihi.. kalau tidak begitu kan tidak akan ada kemajuan'_ —Batin Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo mulai bosan. "Aku mau ke pacarku saja." Pamitnya

"Eh, Kyung-ie punya pacar juga?"

"Tentu saja. Pacarku Kim Jongin, si ketua klub sepakbola." Ujarnya bangga lalu berlalu pergi. Sesungguhnya Kyungsoo merasa iri, makanya dia ingin mencari kekasihnya dan mengajak laki-laki itu untuk bermesraan juga. Tidak mau kalah dengan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Sedangkan Chanyeol?

Laki-laki itu tetap acuh dan melanjutkan aktivitas menikmati kentang gorengnya sambil sesekali menyuapkan pada Baekhyun. Dalam hati Chanyeol berjanji, karena sudah terlanjur seperti ini maka untuk ke depannya, Chanyeol akan melangkah lebih cepat untuk mengubah status antara dirinya dengan Baekhyun.

Yeahh, bisa saja kan. Dari kekasih menjadi pasangan hidup.

 **END**


End file.
